Camp Summer Fun
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: *no longer writing*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know what you're thinking 'another story! She must be crazy!' ye well the thing is, I've sort of went off of twilight right now so twilight is not my priority. The thing is this just came to me and I now need to do it! Is dedicated to my amazing new friends Annie and Emily! Luv you guys!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in the morning and looked out the window; it was sunny outside, the perfect way to end the school year, and an amazing way to start summer. I stretched and got out of bed to get ready. I grabbed my favourite blue top with beads around the neck line (Picture on profile) and my skinny ripped jeans (also on profile). I quickly jumped in the shower before putting the clothes on. I put my long waist length blonde hair into 2 plats, put all the necessary make up on and ran down stares for breakfast.

"Morning Jessica." I said to my 14 year old younger sister (AN character dedicated to my friend on twitter JessCandyO, a role player of Jessica Olsen. SHE ROCKS!)

"Hi Chloe." She replied giving me a hug.

"Morning sweaty." My mum said putting my pancakes in front of me. I quickly gobbled them down and then gulped down my orange juice. I stood up and grabbed my blue Mackenzie gear bag (Picture on profile) and ran to the door, slipping on my blue sandals (Picture on profile).

"Bye!" I called, running out the door.

"Bye sweaty, and remember, come straight home today! I have a surprise. OH! And bring your 2 friends!" My mum yelled. Hm. I wonder what the surprise is. I shook it off and ran over to my friend Annie's house.

I knocked on the glass door and waited. Finally Annie came out. Her shoulder length brown her was down and freshly straitened, she wore a grey top with an animal face on it, a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of pink heals. "Hiaz Chloe (LOL! That word is officially owned by my friend Annie! LOL!)" She said closing the door behind her. "What's up" She asked as we started down the road to school.

"Nuhin. Oh except that my mum told me to bring you and Emily over because she has a surprise for me after school. So can you come?" I asked Annie, by now we were at Emily's door.

"Sure! I have no plans." She said.

"Great! Now all we need to do is ask Emily." I replied and pressed the doorbell. Soon enough Emily opened the door; she was wearing a cute pink sun dress with a flower pattern on the bottom and top, and a pair of pink pumps. Her long brown hair was twisted and clipped into a messy bun.

"Hey guys." Emily said.

"Hey Emily!" I replied while she shut the door.

"HIAZ!" Annie said waving.

"OH! Emily my mum wants you and Annie to come over after school; she says she has a surprise for me. Can you come?"

"Of course!" She replied and gave me and Annie a hug. We headed off to school wondering what was going to happen after all our classes…

**So. Love it? Hate it? Please review. Sorry it's so short! I just wanted it up and over with!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot of homework! Lol! But here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

"HURRY UP!" I yelled running along the road. You see. We got so caught up in talking about the surprise that we completely forgot to check the time! Eventually we remembered and it turned out we only had 7 minutes till class and it was roughly a 15 minute walk from where we were! So we had now been running for 5 minutes and we could now see the school in front of us.

"We're running as fast as we can Chloe!" Emily Yelled.

"Well run faster than you can!" I called back. "We're going to be late! And you know what Mrs Walkers like when were late! We'll get detention for sure!"

I heard the loud beep of the warning bell as we got to the school door. We quickly ran in, along the corridor, up the stairs, along another corridor and into our first class just as the final bell rung. Signalling the beginning of the last day of my freshman year.

My friend Nicole leaned forward over her desk. "Close call" she said behind me with a smirk. I just turned around and gave her a playful shove and turned to face the front of the class, just as Mrs Walkers came in.

"Morning class." She said simply, the way she always wood to start a Friday of with History.

"Morning" We all replied.

"Now today's lesson is going to cover the battle of…" and with that I zoned out, as usual, thinking about my favourite show, 'So Random!' **(AN: HA! See! This is where SWAC comes in!)**, How Do We Do This- a song by Sterling Knight **(Sorry. I was listening to it at the time!)**, and a lot of other random things.

*after school*

As the final bell rung our class cheered with joy! Our English teacher, Mr Cole, Gave his farewells as we barged out the classroom door knocking him to the side, but we didn't care. It was now the summer holidays! It was the time to go to the beach or to some exotic country! Even with all these things to think about, all that was on my mind was the surprise. What could it be?

**SORRY GUYS! Short again! And no big SWAC bits yet but it's coming! I just want to say… HAPPY OCTOBER SECOND! LOL! I hope you all know what I mean! LOL! Anyway! Please R&R!**

**Chad: OCTOBER SECOND!**

**Me: Shut it pooper!**

**Chad: OC-**

**Me: CHAD!**

**Chad: what?**

**Me: I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning. You have to do it now… **

**Chad: OK! Sapphire does NOT own Sonny with a chance! Or October Second! Or the SWAC soundtrack! Or-**

**Me: They get the idea!**


End file.
